


i love you !

by peachyyming



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lot of kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, They love each other, they both are babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyyming/pseuds/peachyyming
Summary: minhyuk, he has always love his maknae. always feel the need to protect him and love him.until one day..Meanwhile changkyun, confused with the feeling he had for minhyuk until they both realize that they shared the same feeling for each other.





	i love you !

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I really really love both minhyuk and changkyun. Please forgive me if i make a mistake as english is not my first language and i have no experience in writing fics(smut especially) before.

It's 2 in the morning, minhyuk stare at the clock on his phone again wondering where the hell is changkyun ?  
they have a 10hour flight to catch tomorrow morning and changkyun are still not at the dorm yet  
He texted him yet no reply, call yet no one answer his phone. He's worry now has turned into anger. he is furious, changkyun  
never ignore his call even if he missed it he will make sure to call back but not tonight.the other members has gone  
to sleep and their shared room were the only room in the dorm that still have the lights on.  
Unable to sit still in the room, he decided to wait at the living room in front of their shared room on the sec floor,  
the gathering place for the members every time they wanted to discuss something, eat or watch movie together.flops himself on  
the couch and open the tv to watch anime, he decided to keep waiting for his maknae and not sleeping unless changkyun is back.

meanhwile at the studio,  
changkyun decided to stay alil bit longer at the studio trying to finish up his mix and straighten up his mind.  
his mind as been in a state of mess for this past few weeks due to several reason and one of it is minhyuk, his hyung.  
Minhyuk has been being extra affection towards him for the past few weeks, hugging him from the back suddenly, randomly kissing his cheecks,  
whispering 'i love you' to his ears every night without fail. of course at first changkyun takes it as his hyung ways of showing  
his love for him. but he doesn't know why these days when minhyuk suddenly hug him from the back and whisper 'i love you'  
to his ear whenever he cleaning his room or removing his makeup randomly in their room his heart started to beat fast,  
so fast its driving him insane.that's why he has been spending alot of time  
at his studio and come back to dorm only after he confirm that his roommate has gone to sleep.

changkyun didn't realize that he has spend 4 hours in his studio and lost his track of time when he take a glance at  
clock on his computer desktop 'shitt i have flight tomorrow'  
he run to check on his phone where he put on silent mood and throw in to the couch at the back of his studio not wanting to be  
disturb earlier. he even turn off desktop mood for his kakaotalk, truly not wanting to be disturb by anyone tonight.  
'fuckk' there was 35 messages and 17 missed call. rushingly he turn off his computer, grab his sweater and went out  
after making sure that he had close all of his studio system and lock his studio room.  
walking back to his dorm he decided to just walk since there's no available public transportation at this hour, the  
distance between the dorm and his studio take around 15min if he jogg a bit.

changkyun decided to call his hyung back on his way back. he honestly rather be yell by minhyuk thru phone rather than  
face to face knowing how well his hyung will be after he ignore those amount of text and call from him. he'll be dead if that happen  
he know this damn well, so changkyun dialed minhyuk number, hoping really hoping minhyuk won't pickup his call, hoping that the older has gone  
to sleep.but no his hope shattered when he see minhyuk pick up his call

'YAAAAAA you fucker, Where the hell did you go ?! why the fuck did you ignore my call and text ?! do you fucking know  
what time is it now ?! are you really gonna behave like this ?!' minhyuk yell thru phone  
changkyun close his eyes,slightly move the phone away from his ears, afraid that the yelling might hurt his hearing later.  
he then put his phone close to his ear again 's-sorry hyung, i lost track of time, i'm really sorry'  
'forget it, where the hell have you been ?!, where are you now ?'minhyuk ask after calming himself down alil bit just a lil bit, some  
part of him relief to be able to listen to his maknae voice again,relief that nothing happen to his maknae.  
'i was at studio, too immersed with work,are you still awake waiting for me ?sorry for making you worry hyungg~' changkyun said,  
he use aegyo tone and pout a bit when he said that trying to make his hyung stop yelling at him because he know very well how  
minhyuk is when he use his aegyo tone.  
'urgh okay,where are you now ? are you on the way home now ? i want to punish you for making me stay up this late!!' min reply slightly  
yelling  
'yes,yes i'm walking home right now, 6 more minute then i'll reach home, p-p-punish ??' he ask still jogging his way to their dorm.  
'yes ! buy me ice cream ! i need something cool and sweet to calm me down!' minhyuk said.  
'ahh hyung but its late already, there's no BR that still open this late' he answer  
'so you know its late ? then why are you still not at home ?! i don't care use your clever brain of yours to think, and i didn't ask for  
BR eventho it is my fav ice cream shop, just search for ice cream or else i have to think of other ways to punish you' min said.  
rolling his eyes 'ah okay, okay i'll buy you ice cream, i'll do what ever i can to find your ice cream, so please stop being mad at me when i reach dorm  
okay ? eng hyungg~?' again changkyun use his aegyo method.  
'fine ! but please hurry up and be safe its late already' minhyuk said giving up on to his baby's aegyo  
'engg~' changkyun reply before end the call.

tugging back his phone to his sweater pocket, he start to think the closes convenience store or any 24h mini market along his way home.  
after did his thinking, he decide to go to the one near few block from their dorm and rush his way there.  
arrived at store he pick a medium tub size of vanilla ice cream for minhyuk as he know minhyuk prefer vanilla over chocolate  
and strawberry flavor ice cream because he suddenly crave for some ice cream as well.pay for the ice cream and rush back to the dorm.  
he basically running, not wanting to make minhyuk wait any longer and afraid that the ice cream will melt along the way.

arrived at their dorm, changkyun take a deep breath first after running his way here, he then dial down the passcode and the dorm door open.  
entering the dorm he see the first floor of the dorm are all dark and quiet,he then quietly walking to the stairs not wanting to wake his members up  
who mostly stay on the first floor except him and minhyuk's room. he can see the bright light coming from sec floor thru the stairs and heard a slow voice  
that coming from television,'ah must be minhyuk hyung watching anime' he thought in his mind. he climb the stairs sweating from running with  
two ice cream in his hand, a mixture of emotion of touched at the fact that how his hyung still awake wait for him but yet also afraid to be yell  
at the same time.

minhyuk on the other hand, heard noise that come from security door look from their dorm front door,he know his maknae are back now,safe.  
smile relief when he heard footstep heading to upstairs while still laying on the couch.

on the sec floor,  
changkyun stand for a while after climbing the stairs,from where stand he can see his hyung laying crouching on the couch hugging his big  
ass whale plushie and cover himself with a blanket that he recognize it was his.he feel bad  
'hyungg, sorry to keep you waiting for me this late, please don't get mad at me' he pout while saying this.  
minhyuk turn his head to changkyun's direction now, and start to sit. 'come here sit, i won't get mad as i already promise you earlier' min replied.  
changkyun go sit himself next to his hyung now. 'did you run your way here kyun ahh ? why did you sweat so much ?' changkyun nodded.  
'go shower and change your clothes your sweating like crazy, then go to sleep if you're sleepy, i want to finish this ep & eat this ice cream first' min said  
'no, wait for me.i'll eat that and accompany you, i think it is better to stay up until morning come and just sleep in plane later' the younger reply  
'okay then, i'll stay up with you' minhyuk smile  
changkyun smile back and then rush to bathroom to take a quick shower and change his clothes.

come back to the living room only to find out minhyuk already start eating the ice cream both of the ice cream, he can't even get mad at it  
so he just smile and sit on the floor, in front of the couch where minhyuk lay on. pick his ice cream up and eat it up.

after few min of silent in the living room and them enjoying the ice cream and watching television, minhyuk who still laying on the couch broke the silent by hand hugging on  
changkyun neck from the back, breath his maknae scent, he rest his head on changkyun's shoulder. 'kyun ahh~ i love you so please don't do such things like this again, i'm worry sick when you don't respond to  
my calls and text just now' minhyuk talk almost whispering to the younger's ear.  
changkyun's heart start to beat like crazy but still managed to say lowering his head 'sorry hyung, i promise i won't do that again'  
they remain in that position for a few min now, minhyuk eyes are no longer watching tv, he close his eyes while still hand hugging the younger in that uncomfortable position but somehow very comfortable around the younger present , he doesn't know why but he feel like he has been missing changkyun's for months when he  
only went off his radar for 4 hours only.

still in the same position, changkyun head are about to burst, his heart are beating insanely fast at this rate he might die out of breath  
minhyuk is too close to him he can hear his breathing next to his neck near his ear, he can smell his scent damn he smell so good, so  
addictively good without knowing his breathing start to feel heavy, is ears are turning bloody red his body start to feels hot, so fucking hot and sweating again.  
minhyuk open his eyes noticing the sudden changes in changkyun condition he then ask  
'kyun~ah are you ok ? why are u breathing so hard ? oh god why are your ears so red?!' minhyuk unconsciously blow softly at changkyun's ears  
trying to cool the redness down.  
but this send shivers to changkyun's spine,the sensation are too high he start trembling when minhyuk did that 'd-don't please, i might go crazy if u keep doing that'  
without knowing it that he is said his thought out loud.  
'h-huhh ??' minhyuk start to sit confused are all written on his face looking down to changkyun's face  
changkyun turn his head to minhyuk slightly looked up to the older face.his face are all red, eyes glassy as it seems like he's about to cry anytime soon.  
he was so confused with the feeling he had & he hated that. he feel like a mess a wrecked for not understanding his own emotion at that moment.  
'oh no baby no, please don't cry, im sorry' minhyuk put his face closer to changkyun's face, cupping the younger face with both of his hand he can see trying to calm the younger down.  
he can see the maknae eyes are tearing, so his heart broke a little bit inside.  
changkyun on the other hand, as he see minhyuk come closer to his face he just can't stop staring at those two pair of beautiful eyes, oh god  
minhyuk look so pretty with that worry expression on his face,he can feel so much love from those eyes he feel so contented with the atmosphere around them.  
he just wanted to kiss his hyung's worry away, telling him its fine, his fine. 

changkyun lean closer to minhyuk face, this shock minhyuk but he doesn't turn his face away and just keep staring at his baby maknae,  
changkyun then softly place a soft kiss to minhyuk's lips, he feel the warm from minhyuk's lips. his lips feels so soft so sweet from  
the flavor of ice cream that still lounging on both of their lips.  
'c-changkyun ahh' minhyuk trying to say underneath his breath. he doesn't mind this but just afraid that changkyun gonna regret this the next morning and  
it will cause them to be apart, awkward, distance later. he doesn't want that, he can't afford to be distance himself from kyun anymore.

's-shh hyung, just let me kiss you please' placing his thumb on the older lips, staring at his eyes again. minhyuk didn't say anything and just close his eyes.  
changkyun lean back to kiss minhyuk again this time he kiss him. he kiss him slowly, pull back then kiss him again very softly, climb to the couch so both of them  
can be in a comfortable position to kiss again. placing his palm on minhyuk cheeks, god he love how his hyung taste.the kiss become heated, they were kissing  
in messy pattern. moans, slow messy, roughly tasting each other lips,changkyun keeps on biting minhyuk's lower lips and them kissing him softly again, running his hand  
around minhyuk hair messing it up. he then pull back trying to let minhyuk to catch his breath,staring at each other again, both of their eyes sparkle.

minhyuk wants him more now, they both know they want to feel each other more, to taste, to feel, to touch and to be touch.  
from the older pleading eyes changkyun knows, he start to grab minhyuk's hand, his other hand trying to reach on remote control for the television that they have ignore since  
few minutes ago, push the off button then the living room turns silent.all that they can hear now is both of their breathing, so heavy so needy.  
changkyun stand up, hand still holding on minhyuk's wrist, the older then follow him after that. they need to take this heat to their shared room so it won't disturb the other members.

changkyun pull minhyuk to their room, before entering and closing the door. minhyuk somehow managed to reach to the living room light switch need to make sure they are not wasting  
electric by turning on the light all night, he doesn't want to listen to kihyun's nagging when he wake up later.

inside their bedroom,  
after closing the door, minhyuk were push to back of the door lightly by changkyun who then started to kiss him again, this time much more messy, he was kissing him everywhere, at the corner  
of his lips, on his jaw, coming down to his neck then up again to his ears, his cheeks and then back to his lips, the older moans everytime he feel the warm from the younger lips on his skins.  
minhyuk keeping his eyes close placing his hand on changkyun's waist pulling him closer.kissing him back deeply intermittently with moans and heavy breath.  
changkyun then peek his tongue in between of minhyuk's lips, asking for permission to enter to him inside.this lead minhyuk to open his mouth slightly letting  
the younger to enter it, their tongue meet. the kiss turned wet their tongues are everywhere now kissing licking each other.  
they pull apart for a minute again now changkyun's hands are on minhyuk thin waist, he stare at his hyung beautiful face, minhyuk face are red, his hair are messy,  
his lips are red from the biting,his chest weaver heavily there's a wet trace of at the corner of his lips. beautiful so fucking beautiful he thought.  
at that moment he realise this isn't lust this is love, he love his hyung, he love lee minhyuk and he wants him to be his.

'h-hyung i think i..'  
'i love you i love you im changkyun' minhyuk cut him off placing his head on changkyun's forehead trying to catch his breath.  
changkyun then hold minhyuk face bring it up so he can look at that pretty face again, smiling 'i love you, i love you too min hyung'  
immediately pull changkyun face to him now minhyuk is kissing him again, god he love this boy he want this boy to be his so much.  
'i want you, fuck i really want you' his voice break and now dragging changkyun to his bed, throwing him there,climb on top of him and kiss him again

Changkyun moans heavily ‘take it off, let me have you and let me be yours’ he said sit back lean on min’s bed headrest with the older on top of him. 

Minhyuk lightly kiss changkyun before put both of his hand up on the air waiting for the younger to strip his clothes off. Changkyun chuckles seeing how his hyung pout waiting for him. ‘Such a baby’ he pull minhyuk’s clothes off showing his perfectly tone skins and changkyun smile again. Minhyuk who is now only in his shorts smile ‘now your turn, come here baby let me undress u’ he pull changkyun’s shirt off and place a warm kiss on the maknae chest. Now they both naked on the top part of their body. Minhyuk put both his hand on top of changkyun’ s chest and start kissing him, tasting every each of changkyun’s body. From his neck to his collarbone,chest to both of his nipple, his stomach minhyuk leave a wet trails all over his body and changkyun returns his reaction of pleasure with moans, panting saying all those pretty words to his hyung ears 'h-hyung' 'min hyung please' 'oh god please' Bringing his face back to the younger face minhyuk said 'kyun ah, i want you'. Changkyun smile, he then flip his hyung so their position change now, changkyun on top of minhyuk. he kiss him again while wander his hand all over minhyuk's body, teasing his nipple that cause minhyuk to moans in pleasure while still kissing each other, he then continue to wonder his hand to minhyuk's stomach just under minhyuk navel, changkyun lower the waistband of the older pants a little bit not to much just enough to show the lower part of his stomach, he then teasingly running his fingers on that part and it send shiver to minhyuk's head. 'fuck kyun, stop teasing me like that, i said i want you' changkyun can see his hard length underneath the pant of his lover. chuckles 'how much you want me hyung ? and how do you want me ?' still teasing. 'i want you all of you. touch me, feel me and let me feel you too, be with me, inside me. i love you im changkyun, please' minhyuk said deeply staring at kyun's face,there's a mixture of desperation and love in his gaze. changkyun smile, he love the feeling of needed, wanted and loved especially when it come from the person he come to realize that he love too. 'i want you too' changkyun whisper close to the older ears. he then proceed to shove his hand under minhyuk's pants, as expected he is not wearing anything underneath his pants, changkyun know this well as none of the members like to wear boxer or underwear underneath their pants when in dorm,they either wear pants only or boxer only or underwear only, that's how it they dress normally in dorm. slightly gracing his finger on the older length,he can feel how wet and hard the member is. this cause minhyuk to moans more. He start to take minhyuk length with his hand and pumping it slowly while licking and sucking on the older hard and red nipples. keep teasing him, driving him crazy. Minhyuk moans in a hot mess and keep calling on changkyun's name. taking a quick glance at minhyuk, changkyun see how the older tightly close his eyes, arching his head more to the bed, hand gasping at his bed sheet moaning in pleasure. changkyun chuckles 'cute' he said softly but still can be heard. minhyuk open his eyes 'what ?! even in this state kyun ?' 'yes, even in this state baby' the younger reply with a smirk on his face. minhyuk then snap changkyun's hand to make him stop pumping his dick, changkyun shock by the sudden change. confuse he look at minhyuk 'w-why hyung ?' minhyuk smirk 'let me show u otherwise' he flip the confused changkyun over. being on top of his maknae, he kiss changkyun's legs and thighs before reaching to the younger pants waistband, he lightly touch, grazing changkyun's clothed hard length before slowly pulling off the younger pants, slowly not wanting to hurt his fav boy. changkyun hard length spring open, feeling the cold yet warm sensation of the atmosphere, he shiver. He had seen members naked body before but never in this state, so hot so fucking hot. 'Beautiful and magnificent, just like you baby' minhyuk said before holding changkyun dick on his hand. Changkyun moans 'thank you, you too'.

Minhyuk now start pumping his hand on the younger dick, not to fast, he want changkyun the feel the soft pleasure from his hand before he start doing other things.  
Changkyun moans heavily 'taste me please then i'll be inside you later'  
The older smile, leave one more kiss to kyun's lips before he start to tasting the maknae dick.  
He start to slowly licking on changkyun's precum, so wet so hot. He then slowly shove the hard length into his mouth, now fully tasting him. changkyun moans loudly, oh god he might go crazy like this.'Please please'  
Minhyuk take the dick out of his mouth again then shove it again and again.  
He take kyun's dick fully shoving it close to his throat in a slow hard pace.

'still cute like this kyun?' minhyuk ask with changkyun's dick inside his mouth  
'fuck yes, cute, sexy fucking hot' changkyun smile then moans loudly as minhyuk shove his hard member down to his throat.'f-fuck im gonna cum'  
'you can cum in my throat if you want baby' minhyuk reply with his mouth full of changkyun's length.  
'no, we'll do next time' changkyun said looking down to minhyuk.  
minhyuk taking changkyun's length out of his mouth back to sitting in between changkyun's leg 'next time?' shyly ask.  
'yes next time, come here i have a better plan for us tonight' smirk.

they both now sitting in the middle of minhyuk's bed.  
then changkyun's lightly push minhyuk back, he now laying with his head at the end of his bed. The younger pull minhyuk leg up and start to stripping the older pants off.  
They both are fully naked now. Changkyun's start kissing on top the older legs, to his thighs near his groins and minhyuk keep moaning in pleasure of every time the lips touch his skin.  
Changkyun then push the older legs apart, spreading it wide and he grab a handful of minhyuk's ass check. 'hyung you so pretty,adorable and so hot'  
'shut up and move quickly' minhyuk return in desperation.  
Changkyun's get up from his position and walk to his side drawer beside his bed,open it and take the lube he keep that he used to satisfied himself once in a while.  
Back to bed, he sit open up the bottle and squeezing the lube on to his finger, cold.  
The younger then make a circle around minhyuk's pink hole touching the door to his heaven then start to spread minhyuk legs wide and start licking his hole.  
Shiver from the sudden wetness 'c-changkyun ah please' minhyuk said.  
'Relax for me hyung, i'll start now okay' he kiss the pretty hole one time before start to slowly smoothly thanks to the lube, pushing his middle finger inside, now one of his finger are fully inside minhyuk but he stop trying to give time for minhyuk to get use to this.  
'p-please i'm ready baby' the pleasure are high, fuck this is so hot minhyuk thought.  
Changkyun then start to push his finger more deeper then bring it out the finger it deeper and keep repeating it again and again.  
'more kyun ah more' minhyuk desperately asking for more to enter him.  
Minhyuk's ring are still tight as fuck but that doesn't stop changkyun to add one more finger inside. Rimming his finger inside his hyung hole while kissing on minhyuk thighs.  
Making sure the that minhyuk is ready for him, lose for him.

Grabbing changkyun's other hand that were holding his thighs, 'I-im ready, i want you inside me please right now please my love' minhyuk cries in needy voice.  
'so impatient, but everything for you' place a soft kiss on minhyuk's stomach.  
Grab back the lube bottle, he squeeze the cold liquid on to his palm and put some more inside.  
Stop for a moment he ask 'is it okay i come inside raw, i mean i am clean and i quite sure hyung to are clean, but i need your consent in this'  
'yes come raw, i want to feel you inside me raw. now hurry please' minhyuk whipper as it taking too much time now.  
changkyun chuckles 'oh god, so impatient, so lee minhyuk'  
Changkyun then pump his hardness and slowly guiding his dick to minhyuk's entrance.  
Minhyuk can feel the tip from changkyun's dick on his entrance now slowly entering inside.  
He close his eyes tightly in pleasure, trying to savor this moment.  
The fullness minhyuk feels and the tightness that changkyun feel, they both moans in synchronize.

Full inside, changkyun take his moment to let both of them breath.  
Slowly thrusting his penis inside minhyuk, 'fuck you still so tight'  
Minhyuk just keep moaning as his answer, it feel so good, he is high with changkyun's inside him.  
In slow pace changkyun rocking his penis inside minhyuk.  
He doesn't want to hurt minhyuk as they have to walk to airport later and don't want to make it too obvious that they fuck each other before flying.  
But the atmosphere are to high, they keep going in slow hard pace.  
Thrusting him, changing to several position.  
before going back to the original position. Changkyun held minhyuk one leg to his shoulder while the other leg wrap on his waist. Keep fucking his harder and faster now.  
They both loudly moaning each other name, no longer caring whether it is gonna wake the other members up or not.

'H-hyung i wanna..urghh' thrusting him deeper and harder 'i wanna cum..'  
Changkyun almost pull off from minhyuk, the older push changkyun's waist deeper using his leg.  
'No, inside me please' minhyuk said 'we'll come together' grabbing his ignored bulging dick in his hand.  
Minhyuk start to pumping his dick harder searching for his release while changkyun still rocking his hips.  
'Urgh-ahh i wanna cum, fuck fuck faster faster' pumping his dick faster now.  
This making changkyun rocking and fucking him in faster pace now.  
'Ah-ahh changkyun ah' minhyuk found his release, he cum on to his stomach, heavily breathing. he about to lose his mind but need to keep his sanity together for changkyun as the boy still haven't come yet.  
Changkyun thrusting his penis inside, faster faster deeper. 'h-hyung min hyung' screaming in pleasure.  
'Yes baby, come for me, come inside me, let me taste you, feel you' Minhyuk said.  
Those words are making changkyun come,'A-ahhhhh' he come inside minhyuk, releasing his warmness inside his favorite hyung.  
Melt on to minhyuk's sticky body, tired from his release but still inside minhyuk.

Minhyuk hug changkyun, kissing his head 'thank you baby, i love you'  
Changkyun look up to minhyuk face 'thank you too, i love you too hyung' pouting asking to be kiss.  
Minhyuk kiss him and changkyun proceed back to placing his head on minhyuk's chest. He feel so blessed with love.  
'Now baby, let's get prepared to fly tomorrow can we ?'  
changkyun get up finally taking out his soft dick outside minhyuk, minhyuk whimper due to sudden emptiness but he can feel the liquid running down his hole. so wet and a mess. A mess that he enjoy so much. He smile.

'Next time i wanna taste your cum on my tongue ok baby' minhyuk said.  
Changkyun smile shyly 'okay next time hyung'  
'Now i need to goggle how to walk normally after being fucked by your own member' he can feel the pain in his ass when he try to get up from his bed.  
'is it hurt that much hyung ?' changkyun worried. 'bearable but u need to help me cover my weird walking at the airport tomorrow. Oh and one more, i'll let you experience it also next time' nuzzle his nose to changkyun cheeks. Changkyun's smile shyly.  
'come i'll help you shower' changkyun said helping minhyuk to their bathroom.  
They shower together, change minhyuk's bed sheet and choose a couple outfit for their airport look.  
Blue jeans with white top and blue cap. in pair dropping hint and making it obvious for their clueless fans(monbooboo the fool hahaha)

They still have few more hours to their flight so they decided to sit on the living room continue watching the anime they left before.  
Minhyuk laying on changkyun's lap while changkyun play with minhyuk's hair, kiss his cheeks once in a while.

' Minhyuk hyung, hyung' he stop wanting minhyuk to look him into his eyes before continuing his words.  
Minhyuk give a soft graze to him 'yes baby ?'  
'i love you.....so much. Thank you for loving me too' changkyun said there's a warmness in his eyes.  
'I love you too, thank you for letting me to love you too' minhyuk reply.  
They cuddle till the sun comes up.  
So in love and blessed to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do enjoy and drop comment or feedback as i might write a sequel for this ㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
